


Honeymoon

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [18]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Travel, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler discuss where to go on their honeymoon on their wedding night.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Doctor Who Blurbs [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910422
Kudos: 3





	Honeymoon

"Where do you want to go, darling?" The Doctor mused as he ran a hand up and down Rose's bare back. His wife's bare back. Rose was his wife now, something that still hadn't completely gotten through the Doctor's head.

"Where do you suggest?" Rose moved closer to him on the bed.

The Doctor pursed his lips in thought, "Well, there's Abydos, Brus, Akhaten, Catrigan, Apalapucia, Nova-"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted, "You do realize I have no idea where those places are, much less what they even are."

"Yes, I suppose." The Doctor drawled absently, lost in his wife's voice.

Rose sighed in loving exasperation, cupping her husband's cheek to draw his attention back to her. "Why don't we just stay right here?"

"Alright," The Doctor gave in, not wanting to disagree with his Rose.

The Doctor and Rose were silent, basking in each other's warmth and company as they laid side by side. Husband and wife. He could've lived in this bed with her forever if she let him.

But the Doctor lived for adventure, and so did his wife. He wanted to explore more of the universe with her, with a ring on her finger and his name belonging to her. He was ready for more than just their silly little trips about. He wanted to truly start a life with Rose Maybe someday have children come with them on these adventures too.

He was ready for it all. All with his Rose.

The Doctor broke the silence, no longer able to tolerate it. "What about Barcelona?"

Rose smiled at her husband. "Sound's perfect."


End file.
